Confederate Territories of Gracana
June, 2071 A Bloody Beginning In the heart of the America's, in the regions known as Central America, Mexico, and South America, lies the once great and mighty nation of Gracana. Up until April in the year of 2068, when a series of devestating electro-magnetic pulse (EMP's) waves from decaying, melting down Asterian Nuclear Satellites in orbit struck most of the nation, destroying all electronic devices in the affected areas, Gracana was one of the most prominent and influencial modern nations in the world. After several months of struggling as emergency representatives designated the small South American town of New Overion as the emergency capital of Gracana, the government ultimately fell and the lands have been in anarchy since. Around the same time that the United Coalition of Gracana, the precursor to the Confederate Territories, a rogue militant force refered to solely as the "Militia" rose up in the effected area's, operating mostly outside of Chantli, a city whom was devestated by their nuclear power plants melting down post-wave, and Tianquiztli, a major town that sits right on the Atlantic end of the Panama Canal and which was also struck by the EMP wave. This initially brutal and heartless organization took over Tianquiztli in these first few months, dividing the population between those useful to them and those not, killing those not. The Militia, it's founders frankly being seen as racist towards all non-native Gracanians, even used a salvaged crop duster to spread a biological weapon, manufactured by the National Center for Disease Control for the basis of research, around the pre-wave Gracana-occupied European nation of Irodine, causing an epidemic that would continue to spread through Europe for years. Fortunately, as time moved on the Militia grew, it's ranks and land claims swelling, it slowly but surely changed it's ways, the invasion of Karkland troops pushing them further from their bloody beginning. Soon, the Militia controlled much of Gracana, even making contact with the small town of Tsukiburg, a colony to the far north on Long Island. As the Militia fought the Karkland military on Gracanian soil, their ranks continued to swell and they were eventually able to salvage much of the nations military assets as well as a large sum of supplies, even being able to contact the remnants of Gracana's navy, operate it's only minorly disrupted satellite network, and control the nations surviving nuclear stockpile. Ultimately, as the threat of Karkland invasion and occupation continued to become more pressing, the Militia leaders came to form a new government, the Confederate Territories of Gracana. A little over half a year after the wave, Karkland withdrew it's forces as the Militia continued to prove to be a formidiable foe, and the Confederacy gained recognition from the rest of the world as an official state, Russia being among the first. Gracana, A Shattered Land After the EMP wave struck and devestated Gracana, anarchy and chaos ensued. Hundreds, thousands of citizens died over just the first few days alone as airplanes crashed to the earth, cars and buses suddenly finding themselves without power and crashing, trains found themselves unable to maintain stability and coming off the tracks, and boats began to sink or crash. Riots broke out, without the comforts of modern life most simply didn't know of anything to do but than to fight.. With no one to fight, they fought themselves. The president of the time. President Fuerza, died seconds after the wave hit, his pacemaker failing with all electronics around him. Gracana fell, quick and hard. There was no enemy to fight, there was no one to hate or blame, there was no reason, chaos simply rained down on the nation for nothing more than the foolishness of a long-dead state in a far off land. Even after the Karkland forces left and the Confederate Territories gained some international recognition, the nation continued to face anarchy and chaos. While the Militia had mostly secured Tianquiztli and New Overion as well as was working to stablizing Tsukiburg, the territories of the north where even the capital had once been remained to be without order, without law, without reason. Gangs of bandits, pirates, and outlaws began to grow in numbers in these area's, looting the dead cities of the few valuables left in them and killing everyone they see, if just for the sake of killing. These criminals even fought against each other, using salvaged weaponry to rain hell on the still burning ruins of the once mighty nation. But, while the Confederacy gained political power, it still struggled to make it by each day, with supplies low and most resources unreachable or unsalvageable... The Confederacy was unable to reach up into the north and secure the rest of it's lands, simply forming a line, officially deemed "Linea de la Oscuridad" or "Line of Darkness", a little north of Tianquiztli as which the military dug in and held back the bandits trying to spread southward. In Tsukiburg, the wave was kind enough not to hit them initially when the rest of the country fell, but cruel enough to wait until they were panicing to hit them in a secondary wave as more of the Glory War-era Asterian satellites decayed. Anarchy, fortunately, did not come as bloodily as it had in the more populus metropolitians of the mainland, but many criminals did rise up. For the first month of darkness, the town found it's self in the midst of a minor civil war, the citizens fighting over seemingly nothing, casualities reaching up to only a hundred as the town government prevailed and made contact with the rising Confederacy. Unfortunately, the condition remainds grim in the town as bombed out or burnt down buildings and the occasional hole in a wall from gun fire prove to be grim reminders of the small war and as supplies continue to dwindle. Across the three salvaged territories of Tianquiztli, Tsukiburg, and New Overion, the new capital, riots occur on an almost daily basis, usually outside of ration distribution centers where there simply is not enough food or other supplies to go around, hundreds usually being turned away without hours of these military-ran centers opening their doors. North of Tianquiztli, the rising rogue forces, gaining even more members from over-sea criminals and deserters from the wars of the nations to the north such as Canada, continue to push harder and harder against the Confederate forces. In Tsukiburg, it's fishing fleet has been turned into ugly monstrosities as the military turns them, some of the last ships in the country, into an emergency naval fleet. Supplies are nearly gone across the country, even as the government turns more and more people towards the task of cleaning up the country and working it's resources, and the government is now coming to the point where it questions whether it could even hold it's self against a foreign military for a single day, whether it can hold off the barbarians of the north for much longer. A New Age of Hope As the country inched closer and closer back to the brink of destruction, hope was reborn. General Poderoso, a man who had worked his way up the chain in the Militia and whom was designated the acting President of the Confederate Territories of Gracana on Feburary 12th, 2069, and whom is still in power to date, created a large effort by the military to clear the nation's highway, making travel between the southern territories possible. He then proceeded to bring in representatives of all territories, even a few former politicians or businessmen of the still lost northern territories, to the new capital of New Overion where they formed a constitutional convention, the first attempt by the government to reform the constution and thus civilian government. This new found attempt at democracy and the nearly depletted supplies of the nation began to attract global attention, as the modern powers of Russia and then Japan dispatched supplies and aid to the struggling nation, bringing medicine, food, blankets, building materials, farmining materials, and other necessary supplies which were all either on the brink of running out or which had already done so and which were all desperately needed by the Confederacy. As aid continued to poor in and as former enemies of the state continued to find themselves occupied with either civil wars or even the epidemic on the other side of the world from Gracana, General Poderoso, seeing that his nation may not see this sudden rise in luck for much longer and as that it still did not fully aid the country in rebuilding, organized a gathering with the President of Russia and Prime Minister of Japan at the Presidential Palace in Moscow, Russia where many say the life force of the Confederacy was born. In return for the research that lead to the formation of the Borrador virus, the one forming an epidemic throughout Europe and even showing up in the Korean country of Karkland, as well as the formation of an alliance with both countries and a pact to aid each other for decades to come, the General achieved for the country continued and increased aid, military support in his efforts to secure the rest of the country, and even support for the formation of the National Mandate. The National Mandate: A Guide to the Future As the country saw drastic drops in it's population (worsened further when General Poderoso announced that all in the lost northern territories were not savable and declared them enemies of the state, authorizing the military to fire to kill on any and all bandits or pirates), decay in it's infrastructure, decreases in it's technological capabilities, and even the total loss of it's resource production, it was decided that a plan was necessary to salvage and rebuild the nation. This plan, which has quickly been titled the National Mandate, annexes a fair bit of land outside Tsukiburg reaching up to lake Eerie as well as land between Tianquiztli and New Overion and marks this annexed land, as well as those lands in the north that have not yet been reclaimed, as "Mandate Zones". Mandate Zones are officially defined as hazardous or unsecured lands which have been designated for drastic civilian reformation, cleansing, and/or rebuilding efforts resulting in the restoration of national infrastructure and resources production capabilities. Under the National Mandate, citizens of Gracana still trapped abroad and any and all immigrants of Japan and Russia which so wish to move to the rebuilding nation to start a new life, are to be transported to a zone of choice (transportation to be paid for by the government; through which means not disclosed), at which point they will be welcomed to the Confederate Territories of Gracana and either given a plot of land, if in annexed lands, or designated a salvage station, if in the north, where they will then proceed to either farm or clean up and salvage the lost lands of the north. These people may work for a period of five years, after which they become full citizens of the Confederacy and are given free property in the zone they have lived in; they will also see all living expenses (such as those for food once the free market is rebuilt and returns to managing the nations food supplies) have a fair amount paid off by the government after they work their alotted five years. Those who choose to work in the Nationally Mandated Zones will be protected by the military (or private mercenaries or allied soldiers when necessary), given preferential treatment when recieving government rations, and will be alotted higher power rations for their regions. They will also be given a small amount of money as pay each for said weeks work, this pay will be in the current devalued currency of Gracanen but which will ultimately be revalued in the future and be used to purchase all necessary goods in Gracana. Gracana MAP 3.png|Map of Gracana. Category:EOEP1 Category:Gracana